


Forward

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Negotiations and whatnot.





	Forward

**Author's Note:**

> For 100words, 'nonchalant'

Chrom was thankful for both Robin's impressive ability to at least feign nonchalance and for the quick code of nudges under the table that he'd created so they could handle these negotiations efficiently and without talking over one another. Perhaps Robin had done more of the talking so far, but Chrom had not been silent. Perhaps he'd gotten a little passionate, but he hadn't gotten a nudge and the talks hadn't ended right then. He'd never be Emmeryn, but it was a good start. There was so much left to both undo and redo... 

And _his_ way... (with some help)


End file.
